Simple
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Bahagia itu sederhana. Riou x readers


Seorang gadis tengah menyusuri hutan yang telah dikenalnya selama tiga minggu belakangan. Cahaya jingga dari matahari yang akan kembali ke peraduannya mengguyur diantara pohon-pohon yang menjulang kokoh. Hingga akhirnya kedua bola mata sewarna mutiara hitam milik gadis itu berbinar menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di apartemen sendirian?" Sebuah gerutuan dilontarkan.

Seorang pria tegap berbadan atletis menoleh begitu mendengar suara entitas lain. Seragam tentara yang khas membalut tubuhnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun."

"Percuma saja kau menyia-nyiakan uangmu untuk menyewa apartemen itu jika kau masih suka mendekam disini, Riou," gadis itu menggerutu. Mengerutkan kedua alis dan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

Namun pria tentara berlabel Riou itu tidak pernah membencinya. Sekalipun.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk menyewa apartemen?"

"Memang. Supaya kau punya tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur. Tapi jadi terasa sia-sia jika kau masih suka menghabiskan waktu disini."

"Tapi aku menyewakan apartemen itu untukmu."

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk digunakan oleh dirimu, tuan tentara."

"Kenapa mengomeliku begitu baru datang? Apa kau lapar?"

Gadis itu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Ya. Tadi aku mimpi _pancake_, makanya jadi lapar," Jawabnya jujur.

Riou tersenyum. Dua manik biru menenangkan itu berbinar. "Baiklah, ayo pulang. Aku akan masak enak untukmu."

* * *

Riou merasakan tatapan gadis yang berjalan disampingnya seringkali menempelinya di sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya penasaran. Sedikit menunduk untuk menemukan pandang dengan si gadis.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa," Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Dan Riou beralih melempar tatapan dingin pada dua orang pria yang baru saja berpapasan dengan mereka. Riou tahu dua pria itu baru saja menatap gadisnya dengan intens. Dan entah insting mana yang membangkitkan rasa ketidaksukaan dalam dirinya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Riou meminta si gadis untuk menunggu sejenak sementara ia akan berganti baju. Si gadis yang ditinggalkan berjalan menuju dapur tempat Riou meletakkan bahan-bahan entah apa yang dimaksudnya dari hutan Yokohama tadi. Seminggu menginap di apartemen si mantan tentara itu tidak cukup untuk membuat bosan si gadis berkunjung ke segala tempat yang ada di kamar luas itu.

Lemari pendingin dibuka. Gadis itu sedikit mendengus kala menemukan beberapa potong daging dan sayur yang masih segar teronggok disana.

"Mau makan apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak untuk mendapati Riou yang sudah dalam balutan kaus hitam turtle neck lengan panjang. Kesiap kecil menjadi respons yang dikeluarkan pertama kali sebagai pujian tersirat untuk penampilan si pria 191 cm itu.

"Maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

"Tubuh menjulangmu itu sungguh tidak adil."

Riou terdiam sejenak. Nostalgia dengan kata-kata itu ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu dan jatuh cinta

.

.

.

.

_"Sedang apa gadis sepertimu berada disini?"_

_"Hyaa!" Gadis yang tengah terpergok oleh suara berat tidak menahan diri untuk memekik._

_Riou maju mendekat. Si gadis mundur menjauh._

_"Tidak apa. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."_

_Oleh satu kata itu, Riou berhasil membuat gadis itu berhenti bersikap defensif. Ia kembali mendekat dan menatap lekat si gadis. Banyak luka gores yang ringan tertabur di tubuh mungil yang terbalut sweater kelabu itu._

_"Apa kau tersesat? Hutan ini cukup berbahaya jika kau belum mengenal apa saja yang terdapat di dalamnya. Apalagi kau seorang gadis."_

_"Kau..."_

_Riou menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar gadis itu mengeluarkan suara._

_"Apa mulutmu mengandung pisau? Bagaimana suaramu bisa begitu berat dan terasa menusuk tepat di dadaku?"_

_"..."_

_Krik._

_GADIS INI BERNIAT MELAWAK ATAU BAGAIMANA?_

_Riou menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang terkepal. Menahan tawa. Bisa dilihatnya si gadis kini bergelung di bawah salah satu pohon membentuk bola. Pasti malu sekali._

_Riou kembali mendekati si gadis. "Berdirilah. Kuantar kau keluar dari hutan ini."_

_Si gadis yang masih membola itu menoleh dan mengintip sejenak dari balik bahunya._

_"Tubuh menjulangmu itu juga tidak adil sekali," gerutu sang gadis._

_"Hm? Maksudmu kau juga ingin tubuh tinggi?"_

_Gadis itu mengangguk lugu._

_Seutas senyum kembali tersungging di bibir Riou. Tiba-tiba saja manik matanya sudah sulit untuk terlepas dari gadis yang beberapa menit lalu baru ditemuinya._

_"Mungkin aku bisa memberikan tips agar tubuhmu bisa meninggi. Aku masih ingat..."_

_"Maksudmu kau akan memberiku tubuh tinggi seperti itu?"_

_Riou terhenyak. Astaga gadis ini polos sekali. Mana mungkin seorang perempuan bisa menyaingi tinggi pria yang sudah berada di kemiliteran selama beberapa tahun itu._

_Namun sebuah ide, entah tertular Samatoki atau Jyuto, melintas di kepala Riou._

_"Kalau begitu, mau kuberikan sekalian tubuh tinggi ini untukmu?"_

.

.

.

.

Dan mereka tiba-tiba sudah menjadi sejoli yang sempat membuat kedua rekan Riou berkomentar bagaimana interaksi konyol itu bisa disebut jatuh cinta. Namun buktinya mereka bisa saling mencintai dan hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja selama beberapa bulan meskipun terpisah jarak.

Tawa kecil dikeluarkan. "Kau juga bilang begitu waktu tubuh menjulang ini jadi milikmu."

"Hawawawawa," Menutupi rasa malu karena mendengarnya, gadis itu berteriak sekenanya. "Darimana seorang kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?" Jika dicermati, semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Bukankah kau yang mengajariku, nona jurusan bahasa?"

"Ukh," Mati kata. "Sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pergi ke hutan jika masih ada persediaan daging dan sayur di kulkasmu?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya ingin saja," Riou mengambil dua celemek yang menggantung di salah satu sudut dapur. Satu berwarna hijau dengan motif daun dan satu lagi motif beruang dengan warna jingga. "Jadi, sudah menentukan mau makan apa?"

* * *

Riou merasakannya lagi. Gadis yang tengah mencuci peralatan masak yang habis mereka gunakan terpergok beberapa kali sedang memandanginya dalam diam. Saat biru dan hitam bertemu, gadis itu spontan melengos. Sedikit banyak membuat pria blasteran Amerika Jepang itu gemas.

"Kau akan kembali ke Tokyo besok?" Riou lebih memilih bertanya topik lain.

"Ya. Libur kuliahku sudah berakhir," Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya yang masih basah. "Coklat bubuk yang pernah kubelikan untukmu masih ada?"

Tanpa perlu menjawab, pria itu langsung merogoh rak atas. Membuat gadis yang masih mengenakan celemek jingga motif beruang sebagai hadiah itu meneguk ludah hanya dengan memandang postur pria itu yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuatnya tergoda.

"Mau diseduh?"

Riou yang berhasil mendapatkan toples berisi bubuk kakao itu meletakkannya di meja. Kemudian menoleh pada gadisnya yang sedari tadi belum memberikan respons.

"Hm?"

"Eh, iya... iya! Aku mau! Aku ingin minum itu sambil menonton televisi sehabis makan malam," Gadis itu merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba gugup sambil melepas celemeknya. "Ayo makan. Lidahku sudah rindu rasa kare buatanmu."

* * *

Riou melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Bola mata hitamnya tertuju pada acara televisi, tapi Riou tahu pikiran gadis itu tidak disana. Riou juga dapat melihat sebuah sirat kesenduan di manik sewarna langit malam itu. Secangkir susu hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap ditangkup kedua tangan mungil si gadis.

Riou memanggil gadis kesayangannya dengan nada lembut yang tidak disengaja.

"Ya, Riou?"

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja? Jika merasa tidak enak badan, kau bisa kembali lusa atau beberapa hari ke depan."

Gadis itu sedikit melebarkan mata. Tampaknya dirinya ketahuan bertingkah sedikit aneh. Gadis itu mengeluarkan senyumnya. Ia melepaskan pandangannya dari pria yang sudah dikasihinya beberapa bulan. Televisi yang tengah menayangkan berita memantul di kedua manik onyx, namun pikirannya masih tertinggal pada mantan tentara di sampingnya. Hingga kemudian gadis itu kembali menoleh dan mendapati Riou masih menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

Gadis itu selalu lemah dengan tatapan biru langit milik pria itu.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Aku hanya... terlalu sayang padamu. Saking sayangnya aku sangat takut jika harus kehilangan dan berpisah denganmu."

Riou terperangah, entah bagaimana.

"Tidak apa-apakah pria sesempurna dirimu ada disini, di samping seorang gadis ceroboh sepertiku? Kau terlalu lebih untuk segumpal kekurangan sepertiku. Aku..."

Ucapan gadis itu tak pernah selesai. Sebuah rengkuhan dari tubuh yang amat terlatih untuk berperang menenggelamkan tubuh yang lebih kecil. Begitu erat, namun tidak menyesakkan. Beruntung si gadis masih memiliki kesadaran untuk tidak menjatuhkan cangkir di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau meragukanku sementara aku menyerahkan segala kepercayaanku padamu? Siapa yang peduli kekuranganmu, kau hanya melihat dari satu sudut pandang," Riou menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah yang dikasihinya. Cangkir panas di tangan si gadis direbut, diletakkan di atas meja. Dan biru laut kembali memerangkap dua mutiara hitam. Kemudian mengecup dahinya lembut. "Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk pergi. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana selama kau masih ada di dunia ini."

Dan mata si gadis berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menolak ketika tubuh kekar itu kembali melimpahkan kehangatannya. Tubuh mungil itu kini justru membalas pelukannya tanpa diperintah si otak.

Ketika beberapa menit berlalu dan diantara rengkuhan itu tercipta jarak, Riou menepuk pelan puncak kepala si gadis. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak disadari si mantan tentara bahwa sebenarnya amat disukai gadis itu.

"Setelah aku lulus kuliah nanti, kau tidak keberatan jika apartemenmu menambah satu orang, kan?" Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya.

Otot bibir Riou ikut berkontraksi membentuk senyum yang menawan. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku memilih apartemen ini untuk dihuni diriku sendiri?"

Tertawa kecil, gadis itu teringat televisi yang kini berganti menayangkan sebuah acara kuis. "Terima kasih, Riou."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Melengkapi kekuranganku, mengenalkanku pada dunia yang belum kukenal, dan karena sudah melihatku di antara jutaan populasi perempuan di bumi ini."

Riou hanya terdiam. Tak tahu lagi harus memberi reaksi seperti apa.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini."

Riou terheran melihat gadisnya terburu-buru pergi menuju kamar. Ditengokkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding di atas televisi. Pukul 11.59 malam.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Riou."

Dan Riou kembali menoleh untuk mendapati sang gadis tengah membawa sepiring cake kecil lengkap dengan tulisan "_Happy Birthday_" di atasnya. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kotak bergaris biru dengan pita oranye sebagai penghias.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa membuat sebuah _cake_ kecil. _Skill_ memasakku memang belum setinggi dirimu, tapi aku cukup percaya diri dengan rasanya," Gadis itu menepuk dadanya pelan, menunjukkan rasa bangganya.

Riou tertawa sejenak. Membuat si gadis kembali mematung karena terlalu terpukau dengan wajah rupawan miliknya.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

_Double kill_.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyiapkan kue, bahkan hadiah," Riou menarik tangan si gadis dan kembali memeluknya. "Aku mencintaimu."

_Triple kill_.

"Hm? Kau baik-baik saja? Bibirmu bergetar. Apa kau kedinginan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. Seirama dengan detak jantungnya.

Riou kembali tersenyum. Spontan mencium bibir gadis itu lembut. Meluapkan rasa sayangnya.

_Savage_.

Dan menewaskan gadis yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai

* * *

Haha halu banget... :')

Cuma bisa bikin pendek karena pikiran lagi penuh.

Btw, habede buat master chef dari Yokohama. Semoga masakannya makin lezat dan menyehatkan buat si yakuza & si polisi :9

#毒島メイソン理鶯誕生祭2019


End file.
